Apocalypse in Tokonosu
by Dragonheart Of Ireland
Summary: Trapped in the Zombie Apocalypse while attending Fujimi Academy, 17 year old Cheryl Adams must rally with other survivors or die fighting alone. Luckily for her she has made several friends pre-zombie apocalypse as well as having a dark family secret of her own to aid her. Aged-Up Alice Maresato. Yuri. AU
1. Apocalypse

**_Author's Note:_**

* * *

**In this fanfiction Maresato Alice is aged up to seventeen. Also she attends Fujimi Academy at the start of the story.**

**This fanic is also on AO3.**

* * *

**_Date: March 15th, 2017_**

**_Location: Tokonosu City, Fujimi Academy, Japan_**

* * *

"Life in Fujimi Academy hasn't changed much since, well forever. Tokonosu City is the same as it ever was and ever will be. Living with her parents Souichiro and Yuriko Takagi on their estate has not helped Saya Takagi disposition much nor becoming a better person. She's still a stuck up bitch. It's not surprising how corrupt this city is. Even though he's currently Assistant Inspector and Chief of the Public Safety Division, Ichirou Shidou still went after Tadashi Miyamoto. All the bastard could do for now was to have his slimball of a son Koichi Shidou hold Mr. Miyamoto's daughter Rei back a year. It's still undetermined how far Ichirou Shidou tendrils go into this city. This reporter hopes that it doesn't reach as far as Shintoko Third Elementary School where my father George Adams works or the East Police Station. If it reaches that far, how will my mother Yuzuaru Adams fair? And cut. How was that?"

Shaking her head, Alice Maresato turns off the video camera and sighs, "Cheryl, if you really want to be a reporter after we graduate your going to have to keep your personal opinions as well as your sharp tongue to yourself. Now then, you want to go to Shopping Town after school?"

Cheryl nods and kisses her girlfriend on the cheek, "Sure. We have our next class in five minutes, so we better go."

Alice smiles and nods in agreement "We better hurry."

As they leave, they completely miss Tetsutarou Doi's daughter Sayoko clinching her fists in rage. with a snarl, Sayoko hisses to her two subordinates Maya Yoshioka and Yoko Matsudo, "Let's teach this bitch to properly respect the Takagis!"

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

* * *

Within two hours the world everyone knows changes forever. While going to history class, Cheryl and Alice are ambushed by Sayoko, Maya and Yoko. The three girls then proceed to physically assault Cheryl and Alice. However the fight is broken up by the thirty year old ping pong club's adviser Kyoko Hayashi. Grumbling under her breath, Kyoko drags the girls to the principal's office. Because of who Sayoko, Maya and Yoko's parents are, the principal is unable to do anything to them except to tell them off and call their parents. While escorting the girls to their next class, Kyoko and the girls come across several rabid students and faculty members attacking several fleeing students.

Sayoko, Maya and Yoko intervene however the results are that the three end up getting collectively bitten. Kyoko and Alice are about to intervene themselves when Cheryl stops them, "I have a bad feeling about this."

As soon as Cheryl finishes this sentance, the three girls that went to intervene reanimate. Cheryl, Kyoko and Alice watch in abject horor as Sayoko, Maya and Yoko shamble towards them with rolled back eyes and gray skin. Snaping out of her shock, Cheryl grits her teeth, "Alice, Miss Hayashi. Run. These are real life zombies. There's too many of them. If you get bit, your done! Don't think just RUN!"

Both Alice and Kyoko nod before bolting after Cheryl. Ten minutes later, the trio run into Cheryl's younger sister Sarah. Sarah sighs in relief at the sight of the trio, "I can't believe this zombie thing is real, but it is. Well Sis, your our resident zombie expert. What now?"

Cheryl snorts, "Watching zombie moves, TV shows, Youtube videos and playing video games does not make me an expert! Anyway we need to get all these panicking idiots to calm down because the infection will only spread quicker. Then we need to build a coalition to fight back against these things. We need to find anything that can be used as a weapon. Understand this, these people aren't people anymore. they're highly infectious reanimated corpses and thus must be treated as such!"

Alice, Kyoko and Sarah grimace before noding. Kyoko's mouth thins, "We need to save as many people as humanly possible before escaping the school."

After this, Kyoko and the girls manage to sucessfully weave their way across the the infested classrooms and hallways without getting bit, however they have several close calls. Despite their best efforts, many of the students and faculty members can't be saved. However they manage to ultimately save only one person, Sarah's girlfriend and lover Naomi Furukawa. They luckily also find weapons to defend themselves. After an hour of running for their lives, the gang come across Saeko Busujima, Rei Miyamoto, Saya Takagi, Shizuka Marikawa, Kohta Hirano and Takashi Komuro fighting off a group of zombies in front of the faculty room.

Going into action, the gang help Takashi's group clear the area. Once both groups barricade themselves in the faculty room, they search the room for potentially hidden zombies. Finding none, they collectively breathe a sigh of relief. During their search they find a TV. Turning it on, specifically to the news, they discover the rest of the world is facing this same blight. Sarah growls, "Now what do we do?"

With a thoughtful look, Takashi responds, "We go looking for our families after we get out of here."

Alice nods, "That's a good idea. My father is a newspaper reporter. Also, he knows that news reporter Nikki Fujiwara we see on TV all the time. I met her a few times, I like her."

Rei nods, "Also we should get in contact with my father as soon as possible. Anyway what do you guys think these things are even, besides the obvious?"

Everyone shrugs. A debate soon erupts speculating how these things even came into existance. In the end no agreement is reached on what could of caused the outbreak. With a sigh, Saeko asks, "So how are we even getting out of here?"

Several minutes later Naomi comes up with the solution, "What about the bus outside?"

Saya arches an eyebrow, "Do we even have the keys?"

Shizuka nods, "They're on the wall, I'll go get them."

Sarah smiles, "Thank god for that. Somthing is finally going right!"

Saeko nods in agreement, "True. Also we should take small break before going out there again. Then come up with a plan."

Everyone nods their heads in agreement. Cheryl then walks up to Alice, Sarah and Naomi an quietly asks, "Can you three come with me for a moment? I would like to talk to you privately."

The three girls nod and follow Cheryl. Once in a private area, Cheryl sighs, "I was specifically told by my parants not to reveal this family secret to anyone except in life or death situations."

Sarah nerrows her eyes, "Are you sure you want to do this Cheryl because there is no going back after this."

Cheryl nods, "Yes."

Naomi is stumped and looks between Sarah and Cheryl, "What's going on?"

Alice shrugs, "Beats me."

Cheryl sighs, "I'll show you."

Cheryl opens her mouth and vampiric teeth protrude out. Sarah does the same. Both Alice and Naomi flinch, their hands go to their mouthes in abject horror. Alice stutters, "No... no way... your... real life vampires?!"

Sarah groans, "Zombies exist... why not vampires. Yes vampires exist. And no, we don't burst into flame if we encounter direct sunlight. At least our strain of vampirism dosn't anyway. There are as many strains of vampirism as their are viruses in the world. Too many to count."

Alice clinches her fist, "Why didn't you tell us?! We are your girlfriends!"

Naomi nods, "You should of told us!"

Sarah looks at her girlfriend Naomi with a sad expression, "We where told not to by our parents."

Cheryl drops her head in shame, "Mother and father told us both from an early age to not tell anyone our family secret. It's quite literally drilled into our heads from birth. We where not even supposed to tell you two. However the situation has become dire."

Alice develops a thoughful expression, "So what your saying is you two were born vampires?"

Sarah nods, "Yes. Both our parents were also born vampires. When father moved to Japan from Canada, he met our mother who was studying to become a school teacher. Actually, he discovered her being harassed by a gang of thugs for being of Japanese-Korean decent while searching for a place to stay. Eventually they fell in love. I was born first, then Sarah a year later. We are the same people you two always known since kindergarten. It's just we didn't tell you about us being vampires. Our parents are extremely strict about not telling anybody."

Sarah grimaces, "It's been killing us inside for years not telling you."

Cheryl bows her head in genuine shame, "If you don't want anything to do with us... you probably feel betrayed... if you turn your backs on us for... we'll... understand..."

Without warning, Alice runs up and kisses Cheryl on the lips, "You idiots! Do you think me and Naomi would abandon you... zombie apocalypse or no zombie apocalypse!"

Naomi nods her head in agreement, "I swear you two are such idiots sometimes. We won't abandon you two ever. In fact I have a request. Sarah, I would like you turn me into a vampire.

Alice blushes, "Me as well. Cheryl I want you to do it."

Cheryl sighs, "Once this is done... If you do this, you both will cross the Rubicon... there's no going back after this."

Both girls briefly look at each other before nodding in unison. Alice sighs, "We understand. I want to spend eternity with you Cheryl."

Naomi nods, "I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sarah."

Cheryl and Sarah both nod their heads in acceptance. Cheryl then sighs, "First off some ground rules on how our strain of vampirsim works. First up is that we can release powerful pheromones that can sexually attract whatever sex targeted as well as whomever we want. However whether your a newly sired vampire or like us, born as vampires. you must learn to control these pheromones. If left untrained well... lets not go there. Also the more you have sex with an individual or individuals the more sexually they become addicted to you regardless if they are another vampire, no matter the strain... even our own. Or human for that matter. You can't control this by any means. It's purely biological."

Both Alice and Naomi blush heavily, but say nothing. Cheryl continues, "Next up, Whether your turned or born, you have naturally superhuman strength, healing, smell, hearing, endurance, agility as well as a poweful immunity to viruses like ebola, rabies and the like. However you still have the possibility to contract them. It's just that you won't be infected as quick as a normal human would... I personally don't know about being bit by zombies. I have no desire to find out ether."

Alice, Naomi and even Sarah nod in agreement at this statement. Alice grimaces, "That's understandable."

Cheryl nods and continues, "Anyway, naturally you remain eternally the age you are turned at. For instance, You Alice will eternally look and be physically seventeen years old. The aging prosses stops the moment your turned. However, for those born vampires like us or our parents, we age like normal human beings until were nineteen. After that we no longer physically age past that point. Also immortality comes with the package. In order to kill our kind... our strain... you can kill us just like normal humans, however we are harder to put down than your typical human. Our strain also has mind control powers as well as hypnosis and the power to manipulate people's memories. However, me and Sarah primarily focus learning memory manipulation and hypnosis.

This goes both for born or turned vampires. Also, unless you suffer minimum to massive blood loss, you won't desire the blood of others. You will only desire blood based entierly on how much blood you lose. Anyway, another thing to know is that you will find yourself become possessive, more sexually active and become more aggressive despite what your personality is now. Meaning a slight personality change. This part all depends on you as an individual, you may even become obsessive. When I said earlier, that you will become more sexually active. What I mean to say is that... well I hate to say it, but you'll become very promiscuous and very lewed."

Both Alice and Naomi's faces go red with embarrassment. Alice chokes, "You and Sarah have it under control though. Me and Naomi know you've never cheated on the three of us. We trust you. Sarah dosn't cheat ether. I for one enjoy having a foursome. But only with the three of you. I'm not sure how I'll feel after being turned."

Naomi nods, "I agree. Now please continue what you were saying before."

Cheryl nods, "Very well. Contrary to popular belief, magic really does exist and our strain are naturally adept at magic. Especally teleportation, memory manipulation and hypnosis. Me and Sarah are not masters at it, we can only teleport to locations we can visually see at the moment. We can't yet teleport to locations we already been to from our memories alone like our parents can. In order to learn magic of any sort, you must first be taught. You cannot and will not be able to magically know how to manipulate memories, hypnotize people or teleport simply after being turned. However you will gain both the ability and aptitude for such spells. But you must be taught as well as be trained in such magics.

It took me and Sarah five years to learn how to teleport, hypnotize as well as manipulate memories to an adequate degree. Yet were still amaturs in comparison to some of our kind. Despite the years of practice, both of our teleportation abilities are primitive at best... however it is semi-adequate for the situation were in. Also this is extremely importent. There are two ways to turn someone. Both involve sinking our fangs into people. First: Simply sink your fangs into someone's neck. This will still turn the indavidual into a full vampire of our strain with no side effects such as death by direct sunlight. However, that individual will eternally be the sire's thrall... a slave to his or her master/mistress's will. And they will do anything their master or mistress tells them to do. Even kill their own biological family with a smile on their face. Despite this they will have the same personality and only if the sire allows it, the same beliefs, religion and morals as they did as when they were still human.

The second way to turn someone is to sink your fangs into someone's neck then have that indavidual drink your blood. After this, the person you sired will be the basically same person they were before being turned with their indaviduality fully intact and undamaged. It's just you'll be more aggressive, possessive, possibly obessive, promiscuous and lewed. It takes only twenty minutes before a person becomes a full vampire of our strain. That's the basics. however we must warn you of another hostile vampire... she's our strain. However she was turned fairly recently. Lucky she wasn't born a vampire. Still don't know who turned her."

Naomi raises an eyebrow, "Who is it?"

Sarah grimaces, "Miku Yuuki. The slut has been a vampire for about six months now."

Both Alice and Naomi's mouths drop with shock and horror. Naomi curses, "Fuck! This is just as bad as this damn apocalypse!"

Alice nods, "Damn straight, "I seen that bitch stalking several girls earlier. Now I know why. She's a god damn sexual predator, even before being turned!"

Cheryl nods, "I agree. However, unless we come across her. There is nothing we can do about her at this juncture. Now then, after hearing all of this. You two sure you want to be turned?"

Both girls nod in determination. And in unison say, "Yes!"

After these words, both Cheryl and Sarah proceed to sink their fangs into their respective girlfriends necks. After feeding Alice and Naomi their blood, Cheryl and Sarah sit for twenty minutes before Alice and Naomi wakeup as fully fledged vampires. Smiling, Sarah asks, "What now?"

Alice smirks seductively. Her new vampiric instincts and personality quickly taking over, "Oh, I can think of a few things... but lets call Miss Hayashi, Miss Marikawa, Rei, Saya and Saeko first... to have a private chat."

The newly vamperized Naomi smirks and seductively licks her lips, "This is going to be so much fun!"

* * *

_**Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3.**_

* * *

_**Two Hours Earlier (Just Before The Outbreak Begins)**_

* * *

_**Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3**._

* * *

Miku Yuuki smirks at her handy work. her newest vampiric servents/thralls, Yuki Taniuchi, Akira Kawamoto, Toshimi Niki and Misuzu Ichijou. Yuki smiles lovingly at Miku, "What are your orders mistress?"

Miku smirks, "Well the first order of-"

Suddenly there's a large crash and the sounds of students and faculty members screaming. Within the blink of an eye, the girls get fully dressed and run outside the empty classroom. Once in the hallway, they see zombified students and faculty members attacking and infecting everyone around them. Miku scoffs, "Real life zombies... FUCK! girls lets get out of here. If you get bit, I'm leaving you sluts behind got it?"

Miku's newest servants nod. After this the girls run in the opposite direction of the incoming zombies. Overtime they run into several people that they subsequently rescue: Koichi Shidou Junichi Kurokami, Kenji Tsunoda, Yuuto Miura, and Yūji Yamada. After coming up with a plan (Shidou takes control of the group not to long into the conversation), the gang races to the school's exit.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later **_

* * *

Back with Cheryl and the others. After having erotic sex, the girls (excluding Cheryl, Sarah, Naomi and Alice) are blushing heavily. Soon after reconvening for another meeting, The gang decides to head for the bus in the parking lot. It takes close to two hours to reach the parking lot due to all the zombies. Eventually they manage to reach the bus. But before they can leave, they see Shidou and his group heading their way. Rei angrily demands they leave Shidou and his group behind. However Takashi convinces everyone to let Shidou's group on. Angry, Rei snarls, "You'll regret this!"

* * *

_**Location: Tokonosu Higashi Police Station**_

**_(The Exact Same Time The __Fujimi Survivors __Reach The Bus)_**

* * *

_**Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3.**_

* * *

"What do you mean you've been cut off! Damn it to hell hold on as much as possible! Fine then, will evacuate immediately."

Officer Asuka Matsushima hangs up the phone and sighs. She then turns to her subordinate and lover Asami Nakaoka, "We're evacuating."

Rika Minami groans, "Just when things couldn't get any worse!"

Nikki Fujiwara groans, "And to think I was just here to mainly report on an update on the Ichirou Shidou case."

Asami nods her head in agreement, "This place will soon be overrun. So how bad is it anyway?"

Asuka groans, "Bad. Even headquarters is overrun. Load up the squad cars and SWAT vans. Nikki, your coming with us as well. You'll start receiving weapons training when we have time. Now we have to go!"

Both women nod. Asami sighs, "Asami hopes that Tadashi's son and his friends escape Fujimi alive."

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

* * *

**Naomi Furukawa is not an OC. Since she doesn't have a last name in canon, I gave her the name Furukawa. Naomi is Takuzo's girlfriend in canon. After Takuzo is bit she decides to die with the man she loves than continue living.**

**Since the canon characters Matsushima, Kawamoto, Taniuchi, Kurokami, Tsunoda, Miura, and Yamada where never (to my knowledge) given first names, their first names are Asuka Matsushima, Akira Kawamoto, Yuki Taniuchi, Junichi Kurokami, Kenji Tsunoda, Yuuto Miura, and Yūji Yamada respectively.**

**Since the Bridge News Reporter (also a canon character) doesn't have a name (besides the Bridge News Reporter) in canon, in this fanfic her name is Nikki Fujiwara.**

**The OC's Sayoko Doi, Maya Yoshioka and Yoko Matsudo are the daughters of the canon characters Tetsutarou Doi, Yoshioka and Matsudo. They were created solely so Kyoko Hayashi would survive her canon fate.**


	2. Vampires of Tokonosu

**_Author's Note:_**

* * *

**When I said in Chapter One's Author's notes: "Naomi Furukawa is not an OC. Since she doesn't have a last name in canon, I gave her the name Kousaka" I messed up. Kousaka was the original last name I was going to give Naomi before Changed it to Furukawa. I completely forgot to fix my mistake and for that I apologize.**

**The sentence now reads (they way It should of): "Naomi Furukawa is not an OC. Since she doesn't have a last name in canon, I gave her the name Furukawa." What happened is that I do not have a beta readier, meaning that I have to spell check, grammar check, etc all by myself. Thus there are things that I miss... that I screw up without ever meaning to. I am my own beta readier.**

**Anyway I checked over everything except the Author's Notes which I should of done so, but do to the strain, stress and frustration of working on and constantly fixing (for literally near at least a week) Chapter One so it could be posted, I unintentionally ignored the author's notes. Again I apologize.**

* * *

**_Location: Fujimi Acade__my__/Tokonosu City Proper_**

* * *

"Fuck! There's too many of them!"

Takashi growls in annoyance, "I know that Rei!"

With a determined expression, Koyko snarls, "Shizuka, plow right through them!"

Shizuka nods, "Hold on!"

With a burst of speed, the minibus charges towards the front gate, plowing through zombified students and some faculty members that were the initial victims of the outbreak alike. All the while Shizuka keeps mumbling to herself, "They're not human any more!"

Eventually the minibus smashes right through the gate. With their escape, the Fujimi survivors cheer in triumph. However not all is well within the bus. Within thirty minutes of leaving Fujimi, a fight breaks out. Enraged, Tsunoda snarls, "Shit! Like I said, it's only dangerous if we keep going! First of all, why should we go with Komuro and the others? You where the ones who decided to go back to the city! Maybe we should of looked for some place safe inside the school. If you ask me, we were better off where we were!"

Kurokami nods his head in agreement, "I kind of agree with Tsunoda!"

Alice scoffs, "No we weren't asshole!"

Naomi glares at Tsunoda and Kurokami, "What are you two smoking? We would have been torn apart!"

Sarah just shakes her head in disgust, "Have you two retards lost your fucking minds!"

Suddenly Shizuka stops the bus abruptly then bolts up and spins around, "Ok that's enough! I can't focus on driving with all this yelling!"

Alice nods in agreement, "Too true. Shut up Tsunoda!"

Tsunoda scoffs then mutters in frustration, "Yah, whatever!"

Saeko raises an eyebrow at Tsunoda, "Ok then, how about you tell me what you want to do?"

Tsunoda clinches his fist in anger and spins around to face Saeko then thumbs at Takashi, "I can't stand this guy! I hate him!"

Takashi narrows his eyes, which causes Tsunoda to face him, "Why? What did I ever do to you asshole! I don't even know you!"

Tsunoda growls, "You know!-"

Tsunoda then charges at Takashi. However Rei quickly takes Tsunoda down with the blunt end of her spear, knocking the wind out of him. As well as causing Tsunoda to clutch his chest in pain while simultaniouly coughing. Rei then sneers, "Asshole!"

Cheryl nods in agreement, "What a prick! Personally I say we throw this asshole off the bus!"

Cheryl and Takashi's groups nod their heads in agreement except for Koyko who scowls in disgust, "Young man, You are a disappointment. And I for one am starting to regret even letting you onto the bus!"

Sarah snorts, "You think?"

Shidou then starts clapping, "Brovo! Simply outstanding teamwork, I'm impressed! I commened both of you. At any rate. A conflict like that only proves my point! We need a leader, we do! Surely neither of you wants such responsibility on your shoulders?"

Saya arches an eyebrow, "So your going to run for the position?"

Shidou smirks, "I'm a teacher like Koyko, Miss Takagi. While mature, your all barely in your teens. That alone makes it very clear who's more qualified to assume such a role! If Miss Hayashi won't step up to the plate that is!" Shidou then turns around dramatically, "Why just moments ago, I saved all of these brave students! What do you say guys?"

Like drooling idiots, the people that escaped with Miku (including Miku herself) and Shidou clap in simultaneous agreement. Shidou smirks and spins to face the front of the bus dramaticly, "There, it's been decided! The majority has made it quite clear."

Before Rei can do something stupid, Sarah stops Rei by grabbing her hand. Then shakes her head. Meanwhile, Cheryl has had enough, "Oh shut the fuck up Shit Show! If anyone is more qualified it's Miss Hayashi, Takashi, Sarah or me! You were the one who forced Rei to repeat a year because Rei's father was investigating your own father Ichirou Shidou for corruption! Your dear old dad told you to do that in order to send Rai's father a message! You self-absorbed, pompus, sleazy snake-oil salesman!"

Shidou's eyes widen, "How did you-"

Rei widens her eyes in shock as does everyone on the bus excluding Sarah, Alice and Naomi. Cheryl smirks, "Thought no one knew about that fucker? My mother and father investigated you as well. And believe me, they are far more powerful than you even realize. I even have a copy of that conversation on a tape recorder. Before the outbreak even began, I planned to release that recording on the school's PA system. However the outbreak happened before I could even do that! Also, my family planned this out. Once the police had enough proof of your father's illicit activities, my family would release that recording to the public as icing on the cake! However the outbreak happened before a concreate case could be made. Now... now I'll play the tape! Suck on this motherfucker!"

Cheryl then pulls out a tape recorder and hit's play. Ichirou Shidou's voice is then heard throught the minibus, "There's this annoying man in the Public Safety Office in Tokonosu. Supposedly his daughter goes to the school where you work. Here's what I would like you to do. Make her repeat the grade. That will teach him a lesson!"

The entire bus (except those already in the know) are in in complete shock. Kyoko, Takashi and his group are horrified and angry. Takashi snarls in rage, "You dirty motherfucker!"

Despite knowing the truth before hand, Sarah snarls in rage as well, "We should throw you and your ilk off the bus!"

Rei nods in agreement, "Damn straight you asshole!"

Cheryl grins sadistically, "All if favor of tossing Shit Show off the bus, raise your hands."

Alice, Sarah, Naomi, Kyoko, Takashi and his group raise their hands in support. Surprisingly, in an act of betrayal, Miku and her thralls raise their hands as well to the shock and horror of Shidou and his remaining supporters. Miku shrugs, "What I know where the wind blows. I'm not leaving the safety of this bus. I, as well as those who follow me will cause no trouble so long as we stay on this bus. Besides, you need all the help you can get. I for one don't care if you trust me. So long as I remain on the bus in relative safety."

Saya scoffs, "What's to stop us from booting your asses off the bus anyway? Or more importantly: What's to guarantee us you and your people won't betray us to?"

Miku shrugs, "Nothing really. But there is something to strength in numbers you know."

Koyko nods, "True enough. I say let Miss Yukki and anyone who follows her stay. However we should keep a close eye on them."

Cheryl grimaces, "Fair enough. If they do turn on us, toss'em out. Now then Shit Show. The majority has spoken, off the bus you and your followers shall go!"

Tsunoda snarls, "Like fuck you will!"

Tsunoda Then lunges at Cheryl, however Sarah clotheslines him with blinding speed. Sarah then snarls, "You'll not touch my sister fucker!"

Cheryl smirks, "I think we now know who is the disruptive element here. Miku, even though you and your people are only in it for yourselves. Even though we are bitter enemies, it would go along way for you guys to help us to kick Shit Show and his band of thugs off the bus. You know as a sign of good faith."

In a fake pleading voice, Shido asks, "Miss-"

Miku cuts Shidou off before he can finish, "Shut up! I don't give a damn for Komuro, the Adams sisters or the others. However, I'm doing this for my own self-interests. The Adams sisters as well as their girlfriends and I maybe mortal enemies, but the truth still remains. You and yours are outvoted and outnumbered. Like I said, I know where the wind blows, and it's not in your direction Mr. Shidou. Girls help Adams and the others eject Mr. Shidou from the bus."

Miku's thralls speak as one, "Yes ma'am!"

Minutes later Shidou and his followers are successfully but violently manhandled off the still running bus. However, just as Takashi and Kohta are about to head back onto the bus, Saeko yells in panic, "Hirano, Komuro! Get on the bus now!"

Hearing a horrifing sound, Takashi, Kohta, Shidou and his group look over their shoulders to see a city bus full of zombies barreling straight towards them. In panic Takashi shouts no time! Kohta, the tunnel! Go!"

Takashi, Kohta, Shidou and his group then barely but successfully bolt for the safety of the tunnel. Saeko quickly shouts to Shizuka, "Ok, you got to punch it!"

Shizuka nods, "Got it!"

Shizuka then swiftly guns it. However, she just barely gets out of the way in time. By this time everyone on foot has made it safely inside the tunnel, the city bus crashes and bursts into flames.

Once the city bus crashes, Saeko hops out and runs to the now blocked tunnel. After regaining his barrings, Takashi runs up to the safest part of the tunnel's mouth from his end. After catching her breath, Saeko calls out to Takashi in concern, "Komuro, are you alright?"

Suddenly Burning zombies burst out of the bus. Saeko recoils and prepares for a fight. Past the flames, Takashi sees whats going. He then quickly shouts, "At the police Station. At the East Police Station."

Saeko quickly responds, "What time?"

Thinking for a minute, Takashi responds, "7:00. If not today, tomorrow at the same time."

After this the tunnel starts collapsing from the crash. Everyone on both sides of tunnel runs as fast as they can away from the burning city bus before it explodes. Several minutes later, Saeko and everyone except for Takashi, Kohta, Shidou and his people are on the minibus. With one destination in mind: The East Police Station.

* * *

On the other side of the now collapsed tunnel, Takashi, Kohta, Shidou and his group are arguing violently. With a snarl, Tsunoda points a finger at Takashi, "It's because of you people... you are responsible for me being thrown off the bus! It's all your fault!"

Takashi scoffs, "As if! It's you and Shidou's own fault that you were thrown off. You know what? You assholes are on your own. Rei was right about it being a mistake helping you people. But I stupidly didn't listen. Lets go Kohta."

Kohta nods, "Right." Kohta then turns to Shidou and his followers, "I hope you people burn in hell!"

Before anyone can respond, Takashi and Kohta hightail it out of there. Twenty minutes later, they come across an abandoned sports bike. Takashi runs up to it to check if it's still usable. However he is unexpectedly attacked from behind by the now zombified former owner. After a brief struggle, the zombie is dealt with by Kohta smashing a piece of broken concrete on the back of the head. After which they find the bike's keys in the zombie's jacket pocket. After this the two boys commandeer the bike for themselves. Kohta sighs, "This won't be the last we see of Shidou and the others will it?"

Takashi sighs before sadly nodding, "No, it won't. Anyway maybe we can save some people on the way to the police station."

Kohta nods, "I hope so."

* * *

Back with the girls. The humans on the now safely parked bus are gobsmacked. In pure shock, Rei gasps, "No way!"

After telling the human women about the existence of vampires as well as showing them proof of their own vampirism. Adding on to what they told Alice and Naomi before they became vampires themselves, Cheryl and her followers stand quietly. Awaiting the humans response. Saeko blushes, "So that's why we... so now we know the truth. You and Sarah turned Alice and Naomi of their own free will. However from the sounds and looks of things, Yuuki turned her followers into thralls. No wonder they'll do whatever she tells them."

In an annoyed voice, Saya grumbles, "And to think me and Rei... anyway, why are you telling us this exactly?"

Cheryl sighs, "Because you have a right to know. We would of told Takash and Kohta if they were still on the bus with us. The entire world has gone to hell. It doesn't matter that you know. Besides, you can use our skills to survive this blight. Now the question is: What are you going to do now?"

Rei stutters, "I...I don't know."

Koyko is stunned into silence and simply shrugs her shoulders, lost for words. Rei suddenly blurts out, "Cheryl, when did your parents make that recording and why wasn't it handed to the police earlier?! I know what you said to Shidou, but is that the entire reason? You are famous/infamous throught school for being the 'Chessmaster Of Omitting Stuff!' So what are you ommiting?!"

Cheryl sighs, "Everything I said to Shit Show and this gang of drooling idiots is one-hundred percent accurate. What I didn't say was that the police were given the tape almost as soon as it was made. There just needed to be more evidence of Ichirou Shidou's illicit activities. That conversation was to be used as evidance against the Shidou family once everything was in place to finally nail them to the fucking wall. A year before that conversation, the Shidou's where already under heavy police surveillance. And remained so until the outbreak. If that tape got out when it was made. The entire operation would been blown to hell. The truth is this, we had more than enough evidence to arrest Ichirou Shidou a week ago. The police planned to arrest him today. Releasing the recording over the PA would have eventually lead Shit Show himself being fired!"

Saeko sighs, "Then the outbreak happened. After that, everything went to hell."

Cheryl nods, "Exactly."

Rei's eyes widen, "If it wasn't for the outbreak then... the truth would've finally come out!"

Cheryl nods, "Yes. In fact the truth did finally come out... it's just to everyone that was on the bus when I played that recording. Anyway, now that's been said. My question is this: What do think of this whole vampire thing?"

Saeko chuckles, "I think it's interesting. You and your sister never harmed innocent people. To be honest, the whole, "All vampres are blood sucking fiends!" theme is over the top bullshit. Including those Twilight books and movies... vampires sparkle in the sunlight my ass... Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is that I have no problem with you or your sister at all. Nor even your girlfriends. However-" Saeko then turns to Miku, "You and your followers, I do. I'm keeping an eye on you. Try anything here and you will die." Saeko then turns back to Cheryl and Sarah, "Actually, I have a request. Would you make me a vampire?"

Everyone except for Miku and her thralls eyes widen in shock. Cheryl splutters, "But... but... If I do that... you do know there is no going back right? When Naomi and Alice asked me and Sarah to turn them... that was their ultimate sign of trust in us. However me and Sarah only ever spoke to you during school hours. You don't really know us."

Saeko nods, "True, but I do know you two as well as your girlfriends are honorable descent people. Also..." Saeko then blushes madly, "...Are good during... *cough* anyway... I'm sure of this. Besides-" Saeko thrusts a thumb over her shoulder at Miku and her group, "You need an extra pair of hands and eyes to handle and watch these ones."

Rei, Saya Sarah, Alice, Naomi, Kyoko and Shizuka nod in agreement but say nothing. Meanwhile Cheryl nods her head in acceptance, "Very well then. Me and Sarah, this includes our parents, only turn people of their own free will. They must give their full explicit consent. And it must of their own free will before they are turned. Never forced. Ever. They must also fully understand exactly what they are getting into as well."

Saeko nods her head, "Understandable. I'm sure."

Cheryl sighs, "I'll do it. Saeko this is going to hurt alot. After I feed on you. I want you to drink my blood so you don't become my thrall like bitch face's have."

Massive tick marks appear on Miku and her thralls heads, but they don't say anything. Just grit their teeth in silent fury. Ignoring this Cheryl walks over to Saeko and sinks her fangs into her. A few minutes later Cheryl has Saeko drink her blood. Twenty minutes later, Saeko Busujima arises as a new vampire. After a minute, Cheryl asks Saeko, "Well, what do you think? By the way, It still stands that we can be on a first name basis."

Saeko smirks, "I like this new feeling. So this is what it feels to be a vampire huh. Anyway, what should we do now Cheryl?"

Cheryl sighs, "Before the outbreak, Me and Alice were going to go to Taiei Shopping Town. We could still do that. But for a different reason than we had before the outbreak. Of course we need to first meet up with Takashi and Kohta. Shopping Town maybe a hotspot for survivors to flee to. If the place hasn't been overrun already. Thing is, if we happen to meet up with Takashi and Kohta before we reach the East Police Station. We should still go there before we head to Taiei. There may or may not be surviving police officers still alive. If not, we can load up on guns and other equipment. Hell we may even run into Rei's father for all we know."

Rei smiles, "That would be great!"

Suddenly Saeko gives perverted grin, "Rei do you mind if I turn you?"

Rei blushes madly and splutters, "Wh... What?! Where did this come from?! I know we had sex earlier but... amazing sex... I even licked and sucked your... anyway... I... wouldn't mind... truth is I admired you from afar for years... just thinking about your beautiful succulent bre..."

At this point Rei becomes a stuttering mess. Saya suddenly backhands her, "Rei Miyamoto! Get your perverted head out of the damn gutter!"

Still blishing madly, Rei apologizes, "Sorry about that. Anyway, as I was saying, ye... yes... I want you to turn me."

Saeko quirks an eyebrow, "Are you sure?"

Rei nods, "I'm sure."

Saeko smiles "Understood."

After this Saeko turns Rei into a vampire. After being turned, Rei sighs, "Saeko, I have confession to make ... I'm in love with you. Have been for years."

Angrily, Saya mutters under her breath, "Rei, you idiot... I've been in love with you since we were both in kindergarten!"

Unfortunately for Saya. Due to Rei's newly vampiric supernatural hearing, she hears Saya's confession of love. Rei spins around towards Saya then marches over to her and kisses her on the lips seductively, "Good. Join me in bed latter with Saeko."

Saya blushes crimson with embarrassment and mutters incoherently. Everyone sniggers but Kyoko, Alice, Naomi and Shizuka (who giggle uncontrollably) at Saya's expense. Saya snaps, "It's not funny! Now Rei's eternally young and immortal while I'll grow old and eventually turn to dust!"

Sarah tilts her head, "Then why don't you let Rei turn you? There. Problem solved."

Saya is gobsmacked, "Me a vampire? Hm, If Rei turns me, I'll get to be with her for eternity... If I drink her blood, I won't become a thrall..."

Suddenly Cheryl eyes widden as she remembers something she forgot to tell Alice, Naomi and Saeko about being turned, "Shit! girls, I forgot to tell you this because I just don't even think of it at all. I should of mentioned this back before I even turned Alice and Naomi."

Alice arches an eyebrow, "Which is?"

Cheryl sighs, "Eyesight. The vampires of our strain have perfect eyesight. 20/20. Not only that but If Saya is turned, our natural healing ability will give her 20/20 vision!"

The turned vampires simultaneously shout in unison, "Why didn't you say so in the first place?! No wonder we have better vision!"

Embarrassed, Cheryl rubs the back of her head and apologizes, "Uh... I'm so used my own eyesight that I don't even think of bringing it up at all. I apologize. I can be an absent minded professor some times."

Irritated, Naomi cracks her knuckles, "Anything else you forgot to... mention hm?"

Cheryl gulps, "...Not at the moment I'm afraid..."

Alice growls, "I see..."

With a snap of her fingers, Saya has finally come to a decision, "I'll do it."

Surprisingly Kyoko and Shizuka step forward. Both speak in unison, "Turn us to. We have our reasons. One of them is that we don't want to be thralls to Miss Yukki! This is what we want."

Twenty minutes later, Saya, Kyoko and Shizuka are turned into vampires. Now none of the former humans have to worry about Miku turning them all into thralls. After being turned Rei asks, "What now? Shouldn't we look for Takashi and Kohta?"

Miku I guess we could, but first-" Miku then smirks maliciously as she unleashes her vampiric pheromones unexpectedly. This causes all her thralls to do the same. Then all the girls on the bus blush before wetting themselves. They then unintentionally unleash their own pheromones. Miku then finishes what she was saying, "Lets have some fun!"

* * *

_**Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3.**_

* * *

_**Two Hours Later**_

* * *

_**Location: Shintoko Third Elementary School**_

* * *

Across the city, Asuka, Rika and Asami as well as a squad of Tokonosu police officers (including Rei's mother Kiriko Miyamoto (Auska and the others came across her as well as a neighbor of Takashi and Rei's named Kikyo Seto while they where driving across the city) are fighting against a hord of incoming zombies. Meanwhile, Nikki along with Kikyo and Takashi's mother Midori Komuro are safely in a SWAT van helping to coordinate evecuation efforts of any and all survivors of the Shintoko Third Elementary School. Midori was one of the few people to initially make it out of the school alive and meet Asuka's group.

While evacuating the police station, Asuka received a distress call coming from Shintoko. As soon as she hangs up the phone, Asuka then mobilizes the remnants of the station's police force. When she and the others first arrived twenty minutes ago, they discovered several survivors already made it out alive. Midori being one of them. However they where fighting a losing battle against the zombies. Presently the hoard is slowly gaining strength with every officer and civilian unfortunate enough to get bitten. So far ten officers and fourteen civilians have been bitten and turned already. While putting down another zombie, Kiriko yells, "We can't hold these bastards anymore! We have to pull out!"

Asuka shouts back, "Agreed. So far, we managed to only save twelve people. If we stay here any longer, were all dead. All units pull out immediately!"

Confirmations of, "Yes ma'am!" ring out throught the defence line. As the police pull out with the surviving civilians, six more officers are lost before Asuka and her forces successfully escape. Ten minutes later, Asuka is sitting in the back of a SWAT van with a scowl on her face, "Sixteen of our people are dead. Good officers. As well as fourteen civilians... damn it to fucking hell!... The only thing that can be said is this.. if you can call it good... is that at least we saved twelve people."

Kiriko quirks an eyebrow, "Sounds like your bitter about it."

Asuka nods, "I'm bitter about not being able to save more people. That good men and women lost their lives because of these things. That we have to put down our own who have died and reanimated. The innocent we are sworn to protect. To shoot these creatures that wear the faces of our loved ones. People we grew up with. People we have known for years. People we care about. The thirty that died, must be avenged. My comrades that died today. I knew them for years. Five of them I even went to the academy with. They were as close as brothers and sisters by blood to me, even though I'm an only child."

Kiriko nods sadly, "I see. All we can do now is stick together. I hope we can survive. I hope Rei is safe... unlike... Tadashi... George said Fujimi was overrun. I hope Rei and the others escaped that hellhole."

Asuka smiles, "I'm sure she did Kiriko." Asuka then hugs Kiriko before breaking down. With tears in her eyes, Asuka whispers, "I'm sorry for your loss Kiriko."

Kiriko wipes tears from her eyes, "Thank you Asuka."

Midori gulps at Tadashi's probable fate, "What happened Kiriko?"

Tears stream down Kiriko's face as she tells them what happened, "Me, Tadashi and several other officers were headed to Taiei to see if we could use the place as an evacuation site. As we were rescuing survivors, those things attacked. In the chaos... Ta...Tadashi was bitten... before he reanimated... he told me to run... to save the other survivors... while he still lived... he held those things off long enough for us to escape.. I left him there... his reanimaded corpse... is still probably there... shambling around... infecting... Oh god... Rei.. what will I tell her?!"

Kikyo suddenly hugs Kiriko. With a sob, Kikyo cries out, "Kiriko you did everything you could. Tadashi wouldn't want you to... he died as he lived... a hero!"

Midori Looks down in sadness, "Tadashi was a good man... a good human being... a good friend... even so I... I can't help but worry about my own husband and son... I... feel... terrible... for thinking that... hoping that Takashi and Junichi are alright... after... what happened to Tadashi."

A sadden Kikyo shakes her head, "Midori listen-"

A hand goes to Midori's mouth in horror, "Junichi didn't make it. Didn't he?"

Tears role down Kikyo's face, "He was bit while trying to protect me. One of our first stops before we came here was your neighbourhood Midori. We initially evacuated him out along with Kikyo and and several people, however a hoard of those vile creatures soon swarmed us... If it wasn't for Junichi... I would of been bit instead. Now he's apart of the hoard. The person... no the thing wearing her face... it was Kagome."

Midori's eyes widen in shock and horror. While a sadden Asami sombrely asks, "Asami apologizes, but who is Kagome?"

Midori wipes tears from her eyes, "Kagome Tanaka. She was a neighbor and a friend."

Kikyo places a gentle hand on one of Midori tightened fists and softly smiles, "Despite losing the people we love. All we can do is save who we can save and try to survive ourselves to fight another day."

Kiriko softly nods her head in tearful agreement and sighs mournfully, "I sincerely hope so, for all our sakes."

* * *

_**Author's Note: **_

* * *

**Since the canon characters Mrs. Komuro, Mr. Komuro, Seto and Tanaka (to my knowledge) don't have first name in canon, I gave them the names of Midori Komuro, Junichi Komuro, Kikyo Seto and Kagome Tanaka respectively.**


	3. The Survivors Of Tokonosu

**Location: ****Tokonosu City**

* * *

With a determined expression, as well as fuelled by rage and grief for the death and reanimation of her husband. Ushio Maresato smashes another zombie's skull with a baseball bat she grabbed from Alice's closet. All Ushio can think of is to search the entire city for her daughter. The very thought of these things hurting her precious daughter Alice enrages Ushio into a crazed frenzy. Rage hotter then even the inferno of Earth's sun. With a snarl, Ushio downs another zombie. With adrenaline pumping and her heart racing, Ushio eyes narrow upon the vast hords of the undead. Then Alice's blood spattered bat swings like a tornado of death and destruction as zombie after zombie falls dead permanently.

Seeing an opening, Ushio dashes across the zombie infested street, downing every zombie within her daughter's bat's range. The bat nostalgically reminds Ushio of her past of when she was still in high school. Ushio was the captain of Fujimi's baseball team: The Fujimi Sentinels. A batter by trade, Ushio went down as the best batter in Fujimi Academy's history. She was even on the verge of going on to join one of Japan's national baseball teams: The Tokonosu Dragons. However due to her rabid stance against Ichirou Shidou, Ushio's chance at her future career was destroyed. That was two years ago. Not long after, she joined the Tokonosu Police Dapartment or TPD for short. When the outbreak first occurred, Ushio was at home and was almost out the door to start her shift when Tadashi called her.

When Ushio picked up the phone, Tadashi told her to quickly turn on the news. After doing so, he told her of the situation as she watches the news. Before he hangs up, Tadashi tells Ushio to grab a melee weapon. Taking Tadashi's advice, Ushio rushes upstairs into Alice's room and grabs her baseball bat. Briefly smiling that her daughter would follow in her mother's footsteps and take up baseball herself. Even joining the Fujimi Sentinels. After Ichirou Shidou destroyed Ushio's baseball career, Alice hatred for Shidou and his son grew to unprecedented heights. This angers Ushio even further. To see her bright cheerful kindhearted daughter, to even know what hatred even is because of that man... it pisses Ushio off to unimaginable levels. Ushio's husband and Alice's father, Koji Maresato despised Ichirou Shidou due to everyone that bastard ever hurt (especially Ushio and Alice). Before the outbreak, Koji was one of the people helping the police investigate the Shidou Family.

Back in the present, Ushio rushes towards an abandoned car. After quickly looting car keys from a downed zombie. With a sigh, Ushio remembers bitterly how she had to abandon her own car hours earlier because it was close to being swarmed by zombies. Luckily, it isn't hard for Ushio to find the correct vehicle after hitting the unlock button. Of course this draws in more zombies. With a smirk, Ushio devises a plan. Unlock the vehicle she wants to steal, then quickly run to the other side of the street and start smashing vehicles with the baseball bat. This will cause the vehicle's alarms to go off. Then wait till a significant portion of the things shamble off towards the car alarms. With a sigh, Ushio hopes this will cause a loud enough distraction for her to make it to the car without getting bit. Ultimately the plan works but there are still a few close calls. Now Ushio is on the road again looking for her daughter Alice. Under her breath, Ushio mutters in determination, "Alice, sweetheart... I'm coming."

* * *

_**Three hours later**_

* * *

After dealing with a thug while filling up the bike at a gas station, Takashi and Kohta head off towards the East Police Station again. While on the road the two boys come across a firefight between several survivors (mostly police officers and remnants of a SWAT team) and dozens of zombies. Deciding to help, the boys come to the survivors aid. Welcoming the aid, the leader of the survivors twenty-nine year old Officer Tabane Tamaki has Takashi and Kohta join the defensive line.

While the boys try to curtail the oncoming hoard, the few remaining police officers load the civilians onto three SWAT vans. Standing shoulder to shoulder with Takashi and Kohta are two half sisters from America. Rebecca and Chloe Fitzgerald. Before the outbreak they were exchange students at Tokonosu's Yamato Acadamy. The outbeak happened during school hours. Being the daughters of a highly decorated US Navy SEAL, the two girls put their skills to the test by helping fight back these creatures. However as more of the hoard show up, the survivors supply's start to dwindle. Frustrated Takashi yells, "How long till those van's are loaded?!"

One of the policewomen, Shiori Yagami yells back, "Almost there!"

Takashi sighs in relief, "Finally something going right!"

Another female officer named Megumi Fujisaki sighs, "Where not out of the woods yet! Now conserve your ammo and give these bastards hell! I'm only twenty-three! I refuse to die like this! "

Shouts of "Understood!" are heard all over the defence line. A few minutes later, Shiori calls out, "That's it. Everyone is aboard. We have to pull out now! *sigh* I'm only twenty-one years old. Why did all the senior officers have to die?! Anyway, we need to evacuate to Taiei. The inside of the mall is currently free of those things, however the streets surrounding the place are still infested. Now get to the vehicles before we're overrun!"

Quickly, the survivors guarding the perimeter run to the vans before boarding them. Before getting into a van, Megumi quickly hands Takashi a radio, "Here take this. You and Kohta have a sports bike, you can use it to scout ahead."

Takashi holds up a hand, "Hold on, me and Kohta have friends heading towards the East Police Station. We got seperated awhile back. Right now they're in a minibus."

With a frown, Megumi shakes her head, "That place was overrun hours ago. We need to get in contact with your friends somehow. They need to be warned. Working together we can find them. Being on that bike will allow you two to be more mobile than us."

Takashi and Kohta nod in unison. Determination then fills Takashi's features, "Alright then, lets go!"

* * *

_**One Hour later**_

* * *

Back with Ushio. Speeding across the infested streets of Tokonosu, Ushio's determination to rescue Alice grows ever stronger. Along the way, Ushio picks up a lone survivor of a squad of the JSDF fighting off several zombies. After rescuing her, Ushio descovers the survivor to be a twenty-two year old Private named Tsubaki Tohdoh. Her entire squad was wiped out by those things while trying to rescue survivors. Unfortunately, none survived. While driving, Tsubaki hands Ushio her radio and tells her that the radio can be used to contact other survivors so long as they have a radio themselves. However their radios have to be on the same frequency as theirs. They can even get in contact with remnants of the TPD. After this conversation, Ushio and Tsubaki switch positions in a secure location. Now it's Tsubaki driving while Ushio is in the passenger set. Ushio then proceeds to try and contact any survivors of the TPD.

Luckily, Ushio manages to eventually get in contact with some of her fellow officers. The voice on the other end sighs in relief, "Ushio it's good to hear your voice again. How did you get ahold of a radio?"

Ushio smiles, "Kiriko it's good to hear your voice again. As for how I got a hold of one, that's a long story in itself."

Ushio Then proceeds to tell Kiriko how she meet Tsubaki as well as some of what she went through after leaving her house to find Alice. At the end of her tale, Kiriko (on the end of the radio) clinches her fist, "Ushio... losing Koji like that..."

Kiriko then proceeds to tell Ushio how she lost Tadashi. She also tells Ushio about the deaths and reanimation of Junichi and Kagome. Also Kiriko tells Ushio that she and several others successfully evacuated Taiei after securing the inside of the building. However the streets outside are still infested. After finishing the story, Ushio is in tears while Tsubaki clinches the car's steering wheel, silently morning the loss of good people despite never meeting them. After this Kiriko directs Ushio and Tsubaki to their current location. It takes them at least two hours to reach Kiriko's location due to all the zombies infesting the area. Working together, Ushio and Tsubaki coordinate with Kiriko and her people to get into Taiei without the zombies breaching the building.

They successfully do this by having Ushio and Tsubaki go into the surrounding streets and ransack abandoned vehicles so their alarms will go off. After this Ushio and Tsubaki beeline it for Taiei without making too much noise as possible. It takes a bit, but the two finally make it inside the mall successfully without being infected or allowing zombies inside. After a tearful reunion, Ushio hugs her surviving friends. With tears in her eyes, Midori smiles, "Thank god your alive Ushio!"

Ushio nods tearfully, "Me to Midori."

Kiriko smiles happly, "I'm glad your safe Ushio." Kiriko then turns to Tsubaki, "You must be Tsubaki. Good to finally meet you."

Tsubaki bows politely, "Thank you ma'am."

Kiriko laughs, "Just call me Kiriko."

Tsubaki nods, "Understood."

After this exchange, Kiriko turns to Ushio, "Ushio there's a meeting in twenty minutes. I would like for you and Tsubaki to be there. Asuka was elected to be the one in charge of our group. We'll see her at the metting."

Ushio and Tsubaki nod their heads. Ushio then asks, "What's the meeting about exactly?"

A determined look crosses Kiriko's face before responding, "To rescue our children that no doubtably survived Fujimi."

* * *

**Date: March 16th, 2017**

**(The Next Day)**

* * *

"What the hell!"

Everyone on the minibus watches in abject horror as Boeing 767 crashes into a nearby street while simultanosly destroying everything around it as well as wiping out several zombies. Miku shakes her head, "I seen this same scenario when I watched that Amarican film World War Z, though I prefer the book... What? contrary to popular belief I do actually read you know. Anyway, I remember the scene were a single zombie gets on the plan and infects a flight attendant. Of course it doesn't take long before the entire plane is infected. In the end, the plan crashes due to one of the main characters throwing a frag grenade at the zombies. Anyway, that was a movie... this is real life. Somthing similar... minus the frag grenade of course, probably happened here."

Rei sighs, "If that's remotely true, then that plane is probably overrun with zombies. Question is now, what do we do about it?"

Miku shrugs, "I say leave and get out of dodge before the zombie brigade shows up. The crash probably will bring this entire city's worth of infected to this location. We should use this opportunity to head to the police station. The crash will no doubt thin the herd."

Sarah sighs, "I don't usually agree with Miku, but she's right. If there's still survivors, then they won't last long. They'll probably be dead before we even reach the plane anyway. Besides, like Miku said, the crash will bring thousands of these things to this location. We stay, we'll be overwhelmed.

Kyoko clinches her fist, "True but we should take the chance and look for survivors!"

Cheryl sighs, "Look, we don't have time to argue. So lets put it up to a vote. Raise your hands if you think we should just leave."

Miku and her group vote leave. Cheryl sighs, Everyone raise your hands if you want to stay as long as humanly possible and rescue whatever survivors we can."

Everyone but Saeko raises their hands. After this, Saeko sighs, "I dislike leaving people to die-" She then grimaces with distaste, "But we have to think of ourselves to. However if they're still survivors we need to rescue them. If we die here, then we won't be able to save people in the future. We can't say to long. We'll have about at least ten minutes before those things start swarming us in the dozens, then eventually in the thousands. We can rescue people within that time frame. If we stay any longer we're done."

Miku nods grimly, "Fine, but some of us need to stay with and guard the bus."

Cheryl nods, "Alright it's decided then. Lets go."

A few minutes later, the gang reaches the remains of the plane. and just as feared, the plane is crawling with the undead. Miku, her group, Kyoko and Shizuka stay with the bus while everyone else goes to search for survivors. After searching for surviors (while killing zombies) for five minutes they find no one. However due to the sounds of battle, five people rush to the broken windows of the still largely intact cocpit. One of the survivors, a girl shouts down with a silky smooth, but regal voice, "Hey down there, we're still alive. We barricaded ourselves in the cocpit. However there's only five of us left. We see you have a minibus. Drive it close to the plane so we have a chance to make a break for it!"

Hearing the girl's voice, Cheryl stops and blushes crimson before unintentionally wetting her panties. A minute or so later, she regains control of herself once more, Cheryl nods before calling out to Sarah, "Sarah, tell Shizuka to bring the bus around and hurry!"

Sarah quickly nods after hearing the girl's voice herself as well. She then rushes over to the bus before informing everyone of the situation. A minute or so later, the minibus is brought closer to the downed plane. With help, the survivors manage to escape the plane. However as everyone is bolting for the bus, two of the survivors are bitten. With regret, the two bitten are left behind. After everyone has made it on to the bus, they hightail it out of the area. After they're safely away everyone breathes sigh of relief. With a polite smile on her face, Cheryl asks the three remaining survivors their names.

With a returned smile, one of the survivors, the same girl that shouted out the broken window responds in a silky smooth voice. However it's naturally regal... almost like royalty, "My name is Anastasia Alexandrovna Romanov. I'm a direct descendent of Nicholas II of Russia. I was actually named after two people, the Grand Duchess Anastasia as well as Anna Alexandrovna Vyrubova. She was both a close friend and confidante of the Tsaritsa Alexandra Fyodorovna. Anyway, I was born in Moscow Russia. I'm currently eighteen years old."

Blushing crimson, Cheryl carefully studies the Russian 5'9 blond haired blue eyed beauty. Flowing from her hawk like face, her long golden blond hair cascades down to her waist. With her double D breasts, it would drive any man or lesbian wild with lust. Especially since she's built like a ballerina. Her sharp attentive raptor like gaze confidently as well as strictly studies everyone on the bus for every nuisance of their strengths, weaknesses, character, etc... When she speaks, her silky smooth voice from before returns. Causing Cheryl's heart to race. Unsuccessfully, unable to keep her deepening blush off her face (causing Alice to glare at Cheryl), Cheryl shakes Anastasia's hand. Which causes Cheryl to redden even further, much to the other girl's dismay and jealousy, "Nice to meet you Miss Romanov. My name is Cheryl Adams, but you can call me Cheryl and this-" She then points to Sarah, "Is my younger sister Sarah."

Anastasia laughs, causing Cheryl to cross her legs as she unintentionally wets her panties again. Blushing up a storm. The vampires on the minibus hormones begin going out of control as soon as they smell this occurring. Anastasia then shakes Cheryl's hand, "Nice to meet you Cheryl, Sarah." She the says seductively, which causes Cheryl to unintentionally moan in ecstasy (to the fury of the other girls except for Miku and her group whom are enjoying this), "You can call me Anna. Miss Romanov makes me sound like an old lady."

Meanwhile one of the other survivors, an American girl with German and Cherokee ancestry named Monica Anderson stands quietly thinking several perverted thoughts. Standing at 6'1 with dark blue eyes, waist length dirty blond hair, Double D breasts, a sharp angular face and built like a marathon runner. Currently Monica is blushing madly while unashamedly openly masturbating. Once she realises what she's doing, she quits. Hungrily, Monica stares at Cheryl. Standing at 5'7 with long raven black hair that goes down to her waist, bright ocean blue eyes, with a heart shaped face and Double D breasts. Built like an Olympic swimmer. Cheryl Adams barely contains herself from jumping Anna on the spot. Something the other girls on the bus including Anna don't miss. Monica then looks to Sarah. Standing at 5'6 with a round face, raven black hair cut to shoulder length, Double D breasts, bright green eyes and built like a Olympic runner. Monica blushes madly with perverted thoughts running through her sexually deviant mind. Suddenly Monica is brought out of her thoughts by Sarah, "Uh... you still haven't told us your name Miss."

Monica blushes madly in embarrassment, "So...sorry about that. My name is Monica Anderson. I was born in New York City in the United Sates. I am currently a nineteen year old lesbian.. oh I was recently a virgin. In my spare time, I both draw and wright manga. my favourite part is creating lesbian parings. By the way, just call me Monica."

Sarah facepalms, "Girl, TMI... TMI."

The third survivor nervouly laughs. As soon as she realizes what she did, she cowers in fear. Standing at 5'5 with mousy brown hair, brown eyes, a round mousy face, D cup breasts and built like your typical geeky shut in. The red faced Japanese-American Vanessa Kōzuki straightens her glasses before stepping forward nervously, shaking like a leaf, "Hi...hi.. my...my... name is Vanes... Vanessa...Vanessa... Kōz... Kōzuki... I'm... a... a Jap... Japan... Japanese...Amer.. Amer... American! I'm... I'm also... also... fro... from New... New... York... City! I'm.. I.. I'm... only... only... seven... seven... seventeen... years... old! Please...please... to.. meet... meet... you... you! You... can... can... call me.. Van..."

Anna sighs, "Don't mind Van, she's been that way since before we realized the plane got infested. Anyway, I've been watching you since the plane. Your movements, your very way of being... I can recognize fellow vampires anywhere. Especally purebloods. If you don't mind me asking, What strain are you?"

Cheryl quirks an eyebrow, "Your a vampire to huh...Anyway I can also recognize a fellow pureblood as well. By the way, for those not in the know, a pureblood is a vampire that was born to two vampire parents. We are of the Chimeran Strain."

Anna nods, "I'm of the Vorth Strain."

Cheryl and Sarah's eyes widen. Meanwhile Saya coughs to get everyones attention. Saya then asks, "If your a pureblood than how are you related to the Romanov Family? I find it hard to believe your family are all pureblood vampires."

Anna nods, "The Romanov's are not a vampire family. However my mother Oksana Dobrynin turned my father Vladislav Romanov before I was born, thus fulfilling the requirement for me being a pureblood."

Raising a hand, Alice asks, "What is the Vorth Strain?"

Anna raises an eyebrow, "You don't know? Anyway those of the Vorth strain have many of the same powers as the Chimeran Strain. Actually the Chimeran and the Vorth Strains originated from the Volga Strain of vampirism. However our strains diverged when several of our kind mixed and interbred with multiple other vampiric strains. However, our strain contains werewolf DNA as well. What do you think vampires are the only supernatural species to exist? Anyway, our strains started to diverge seven hundred years ago. The Vorth Vampires mostly are elitist and arrogant. We can shape-shift into wolves and bats. We even can turn into mist. The more we have sex with a person, the more that person turns into a thrall. Particularly if we exchange bodily fluids. And that's not even the tip of the iceberg.

Anyway, as long as the human or other species have sex with us... well they can live for centuries. The thralls will maintain their age and will look the way they had when they first had sex with us. For instance-" Anna then gives a perverted grin before walking over to Van. Anna then starts doing several erotic things to her body (this causes Van go as red as a tomato and unintentionally start moaning in pleasure to the delight of Monica, Miku and her gang) before speaking again, "If I have sex with Van she will become my thrall. Van will become addicted to me as well as become obsessive and posessive of me. She will even eventually be unable to deny having sex with me.

In fact, she will permanently sexually desire me the more we have sex. Ultimately most of these powers derive from the Volga Strain interbreeding with the Carmellan Strain as possessing werewolf DNA. Fun fact, Bram Stoker was inspired by the Carmellan Strain when he wrote Dracula. His book strikingly details an accurate depiction of of Carmellan Vampires in his book Dracula. Also a fun but true fact is that Carmella was the alias of the Blood Countess herself Elizabeth Báthory."

Everyones eyes widden. Saya chokes, "But I thought Elizabeth Báthory died!"

Anna shakes her head, "No that was staged. Báthory's crimes where so heinous that she needed to escape. So she faked her own inprisonment and later death. After Báthory's supposed death, she went under several aliases over the centuries. In 1872, Báthory started using the alias Carmella after reading Sheridan Le Fanu's book of the same name. Moving on. Carmellan Vampires _are_ in fact one of the strains that's killed by sunlight. Luckily, we don't have that weakness. It was bred out of us since 1980 for the most part. How the Volga Strain and the Carmellan Strain combined was unnatural.

A sect of both Volga and Carmellan Vampires known as The Blood Templars experimented on humans mainly by simultaneously feeding on humans while using black magic, werewolf DNA as well as other vile unspeakable acts. Overtime, the Vorth Strain arose. Not until 1949 where the Vorth Strain able biologically reproduce again. Even then, there are still Vorth that still can't biologically reproduce in present day. Another thing, The majorty of the Vorth Strain don't need to drink blood to survive only if we have a constant supply of sex. It doesn't matter if it's from another vampire or a human... or another species. Also, the majority won't fry in sunlight ether. I'm apart of the Vorth majority."

By this time Van is completely a red faced stuttering mess while the other vampires on the bus as well as the human Monica are weak at the knees with lust. After Anna's explanation is over, Monica excitedly exclaims, "Can I be turned! The amount of sex with other girls will be amazing! Hey what would happen if a Vorth and a Chimeran Vampire feed on a signal human simultaneously?"

Anna, Cheryl and Sarah shrug their shoulders. Sarah sighs, "We don't know. By the way, you need to be damned sure you want to be turned into a vampire. It isn't like in Hollywood you know. Might as well tell you about the Chimeran Strain."

After this, Cheryl and Sarah tell both Van and Monica all about their strain of vampirism as well as the fact that they are the only two Chimeran purebloods on the bus. As well as that the other girls on the bus besides Miku and her gang where mostly turned by her and Sarah. Sarah then goes into an explanation as to who turned who. After the explanation is over, Monica smirks, "I defiantly want to be turned. Since me and Anna had sex on the plane before those things attacked, I would like for Anna to turn me."

Anna nods and releases Van. Who surprisingly through her stuttering, begs for Anna to give her more attention. Anna sighs, "Just like the Chimeran Strain, it takes twenty minutes for individuals to be turned. Also, the individual drinking our blood and remaining a individual person vs not drinking our blood, thus turning them into thralls... well those are carryovers from the Volga Strain."

After these words, Anna seductively slinks up to Monica before sinking her fangs into Monica's neck. Twenty minutes later Monica rises as a vampire. After Monica's turning, Van of all people makes a surprising request, ""Can... can... I become... a... a... a... vam...vam... vampire? Maybe... be... I won't... be such... such... a... a... cow...cow...ard... any...any... m... m... m... ore! Moni...ca... y... y... ou... r... id...ea will.. I... it w... work?"

Monica sighs, "It's possable Van. But are you sure?"

Van nods shakily, "Y...Yes!"

Anna nods, "Very well then. Cheryl, I would like for you and Sara to help me turn Van. It's best for purebloods as well as a sired vampire of my bloodline to do it. That means you Monica."

Cheryl, Sarah, Anna and Monica then proceed to sink their fangs into Van and drink their blood. After which Van then drinks all four girl's blood. After twenty minutes Van rises as a newly turned vampire. Licking her lips, Van speaks in a clear but very seductive and mature manner, "Now that's over. My life as a stuttering coward is over. Now then, why don't everyone on the bus have sex? Van then unleashes pheromones into the air. This causes the other Chimeran vampires simultaneously to do the same.

* * *

_**Due to both the type of explicit nature and the Site's policy, the lemon is moved into AO3.**_

* * *

_**Two Hours later**_

* * *

"Asuka, were getting a transmission from a convoy. It's one of ours!"

"Put it on Ushio." Asuka commands.

Ushio nods, "Of course."

Suddenly a voice crackles over the radio, "This is Officer Shiori Yagami. can you hear me."

Asuka nods, "Of course Officer Yagami. We read you loud and clear. What's the situation?"

Shiori sighs, "Not good ma'am. Question is there a Kiriko Miyamoto around?"

Standing behind Asuka, Kiriko nods, "I'm here. What's this about?"

Shiori breathes a sigh of relief, "Thank god! I've been trying to get in contact with you since yesterday. Takashi and Kohta will be happy to hear your voice ma'am!"

Relief washes over everyone in the room that knows the boys. Particularly Midori. With a realived expression, Kiriko asks, "Can you put them on?"

Shiori nods, "Yes ma'am. Just give me a sec."

A minute or so later, Takashi's voice can be clearly heard, "Mrs. Miyamoto. Its good to hear your voice. Do you know if mom or dad survived?"

In tears, Midori cries out, "Takashi, your safe! Your... father... he didn't make it... I sorry!"

On his end Takashi grits his teeth and clinches his fists in both anger and sorrow. Midori then goes on to tell Takashi everything that's happened on her end. By the time she's done, Takashi is fuming. A few minutes later, he calms down. Takashi then, with Kohta's help tells everyone everything that happened to them up to this point. After they're finished, Ushio's eyes turn to slits, "Shidou! So that fucker is still alive and kicking?! Just great! Anyway, the best thing to do now is to escort your convoy here then go look for everyone in the minibus. They probably seen that plane go down a few hours ago. It would be a good distraction for them to slip though the city unhindered for the most part. At least for a while. Anyway, one of the places to go would be the Takagi Estate besides here. Plus Souichiro Takagi probably has that place armed to the teeth. We could use his help."

On his end, Takashi nods in understanding, "Got it."

* * *

Around the same time Takashi is having his conversation with the people in the mall, Koichi Shidou glares from a safe distance as Tsunoda is devoured by several of the undead. So far Yamada and Kurokami have fallen and have joined the hoard. Only Miura is left. Feeling it's time to cut and run, Shidou heads for a car he stole the keys to from a disposed of zombie. Tsunoda was the one who killed the zombie and gave Shidou the keys before being killed. Shidou manages to safely reach the car, however Miura doesn't make it in time and is bitten. With a shrug of his shoulders, Shidou drives off vowing revenge on everyone on the minibus, especally Cheryl Adams.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

* * *

**Since the canon characters Mrs. Maresato and Mr. Maresato were never (to my knowledge) given first names, I've given them the names Ushio Maresato and Koji Maresato respectively.**

**Anastasia Alexandrovna Romanov, Monica Anderson and Vanessa ****Kōzuki are OCs.**


End file.
